User talk:Usiar
Nomination for Adminship *poke* 10:17, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well thats interesting. I don't have 5 votes already, what am I here? Invisible? Joking, of course. Seeing the nomination is interesting though. Have to wait to see how it turns out I guess. Usiar 12:02, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::You are now orange! I laugh at you! HA HA HA! You poor orange man... 14:50, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Between me and Kaz with our Orange and Gold color, you stick out like a sore thumb. You poor green man.Usiar 16:20, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't make me rainbow-ise yer name... On a second thought, we need to decide how to color bureucrats/administrators/moderators/rollbacks 16:24, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: I was wondering to get a colored username, I see it was not my choice lol. For future references, I would like to have a red or turqouise color. Lol. Now, I can't understand either, why is that haven't you got all 5 supports yet, you are a nice editor Sam 3010 03:39, October 23, 2010 (UTC). Thanks Thanks for reverting the vandalism to my userpage. That user has been repeatedly vandalizing my page (because I reverted his vandalism first) and trolling the articles for a while now. Kungming2 00:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Moderator Rights Excuse me, are you able to edit or delete comments that are not your own and block users? It's important that I know. Sam 3010 20:38, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, if this is burdening, but I have finally got the attention of the person that can fix this, I need you to check the following rights, and tell exactly which you have and which you don't. *Block other users from editing (block) *Edit protected pages (without cascading protection) (editprotected) *Move files (movefile) *Move pages with their subpages (move-subpages) *Not be affected by rate limits (noratelimit) *Not create redirects from source pages when moving pages (suppressredirect) *Quickly rollback the edits of the last user who edited a particular page (rollback) *commentdelete (commentdelete) *commentedit (commentedit) *commentmove (commentmove)Sam 3010 04:58, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Introduction Hello. I havn't really met you before, so I wanted to introduce myself. :) 23:48, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello Usiar! :) I wanted to hear your opinion on my recent blog. Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think :) Hello! :) I couldn't really figure out what your vote was on my blog so I was going to ask you what is your vote? 00:21, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate the Vayne discussion. You should add me if you're US server. Hey, I appreciate your humble reply. You are an intelligent person and great debater. We should find one another on League, I bet we could do pretty well together =p. My Summoner tag is 'Captain Nuthak'. Keep the replies coming my way, your input is valued. Template:Items Wow! Very nice job on the items template. I didn't really like the DO and ND templates. It looks much better the way you did it. Great job man! 23:43, 9/10/2011 Nominations Hi! I suggest taking a look at all 4 nominations we currently have. You can find them in the community messages. See ya! =] 01:27, 9/22/2011 Autoattack page In chat people told me you know everything, so I wanted to ask if you know the speed autoattack projectiles. It was requested in comments of the autoattack page and that page is pretty empty right now, so I would like to fill it with information. You might also want to have a look as I'm a newbie editor and might not have done a perfect job cleaning up the page, it was a bare wall of text before. 92garfield 02:02, February 25, 2012 (UTC) New Chat Moderator policies A new set of policies for users with the Chat Moderator right has been enacted. Please visit League_of_Legends_Wiki:Chat_Moderator_Policy to read over these new policies. 20:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC)